dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Here are the owls of this Owlery: Birds |-|•= Amaryl is my personal owl. She is the one I use to deliver messages Out of Character. She's a snowy owl because of reasons. :P |-|•= Amaryl Number Two is Cecilie Eskildsen's owl. She will be the one to deliver In Character messages that Cecilie writes. She is a boreal owl. |-|•= Estrelle is the Bennett Family Owl, which means she delivers In Character messages for Silena Bennett and Suzanna Williams. She is an eagle owl. |-|•= She's not exactly an owl but we don't exactly have an Eaglery, amirite? Namayan is the Iglesias Family Owl and delivers In Character messages for Victoria Iglesias. She is a Philippine eagle and is named after the ancient Kingdom of Namayan. |-|•= Well, at least Namayan's not alone! Ludwig is the Beilschmidt Family's messenger. He delivers In Character messages for Julchen Beilschmidt. He is a Golden Eagle. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Archives #Part 1 #Part 2 Talk Page Start Re:Leon The reason there's no sign up, is there's never been enough people to warrant a sign up. I'll change where it says ask Echo, as I have the Head Healer now. Can you point me where it said that? I thought I changed everything over when Hope took the position, but I guess I missed one. Anyway, you can have him come in for an interview in Hope's office. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) thingies I remembered you have like a bad memory (like mine) so like here to remind you before I forget too~ :D :El Rincon del Diablo if you still want to continue Celyn/Rheine there, or we can transfer over to Hogwarts. :Lil Bundles - Your turn with Aspirin/Wolfram, although we're definitely behiiiind schedule because we're both hardcore procrastinators. And I posted in RheiLie :3 Your turn to GM for Cecilie because I honestly don't know how to for her XD 05:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) re: holy crap ur a genius YES 12:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Of course you can Maia! And sure, we can rp now if you'd like. I'm not sure, pick any of my characters c: Re Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade? Sure! Do you mind posting first? c: Owl for Celyn PARKOUR OMF no way! We definitely need to RP them sometime then. I only put the parkour thing in Sean's trivia because he needed development but I'm glad I can put it to good use now c: BluueAces 12:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RP? Buti pa ang multo nagpaparamdam. Eh ikaw? #HalloweenHugot Hehe. Anywayyyy, I just posted on Irish Buddies (sorry it took me so long!) and I was wondering if you wanted to RP Eeku and Zanna? Or Eeku and Tilly? Or Hazelle and Celyn? TBH, pretty much anyone, let's just RP. <3 LittleRedCrazyHood 10:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC)